


the you behind social media.

by nbyshawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Social Media, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbyshawn/pseuds/nbyshawn
Summary: social media pushes the narrative that everything has to be perfect and that you have to look a certain way to be lovable. it’s sickening, really. but it’s an unstoppable feeling that’s inevitable to happen. social media is where my story starts and where it ends.





	the you behind social media.

social media is a blessing and a curse all in one. you can keep up with your friends and post about everything you are doing, but on the other hand you can see everything you’re doing wrong and make yourself feel awful about who you are. sure, it sucks. having social media feels like a chore a lot of times and drains you. some girls take it entirely too seriously, it does get a bit worrying at times. all the picture perfect looks from the poses to the outfits and makeup, a girl’s self confidence can get broken too easily from one small post. one girl looking beautiful can ruin someone’s existence. it’s weird to think about, isn’t it? how serious some people take social media? for them it isn’t just a hobby, rather a job. they make sure everything is absolutely perfect for every picture they are about to share, absolutely nothing can look even the slightest bit off putting. if you are beautiful enough to get attention, you begin to gain a following. that doesn’t come without consequences or rules though. consequences being the inevitable hate you get and how so many people will hate you for the smallest things. while with the rules, you have to be an absolute angel but you can’t be boring. if you’re boring, people will lose interest in you and there goes your entire confidence as well. one wrong move and everyone starts to hate you until you slowly fall deeper into the trenches of cancel culture for simply smoking weed or drinking underage. sadly for me, social media is where my story starts and where it ends.


End file.
